1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal toys, specifically to toys that dispense food treats to encourage exercise and reduce boredom.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several animal toys have been developed attempting to solve the problem of animal boredom and the misbehavior that is associated with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,771 to Axelrod (1994) is an animal toy containing a meal. The toy requires that the animal chew up the toy to release the food contents within, thereby destroying the toy.
Most recreational and amusement toys for horses do not contain edible treats, thereby limiting the horse's interest and participation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,652 to Budman (1994) for example, is a resilient body impregnated or treated with an aromatic product. The horse does not actually eat food, thereby limiting this toy's effectiveness in encouraging activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,856 to Gordon (1993) attempts to relieve animal boredom by using aromatic substances deposited within a tube shaped toy. The substance within the tube is contained by bell shaped end-pieces retained by a spring attached between them. Although this model may be sufficient for cats, this design may compromise the durability required by animals such as horses and dogs. This inventor suggests placing catnip or other aromatic substances inside the tube, having particles large enough to prevent escape from the pores in the tube wall.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,629 to Simone (1995) is a transparent tube containing a toy mouse filled with a fragrant substance such as catnip. This design does not allow for changing toys or substances within the container, so the animal may lose interest.